


Consummation

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Season/Series 06 Spoilers, Season/Series 6 Episode 19 Missing Scene, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Katarina explores her feelings for Ilya while they're in the hotel together.





	Consummation

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been a plot bunny since I watched the latest episode. My favorite thing to write is smut/romance, so I decided to create the sex scene that would follow the scene with Katarina and Ilya on the bed together. 
> 
> It was also inspired by the song "#1 Crush" by Garbage: https://youtu.be/PX7LLua5NCM
> 
> On a side note, if Dom's story is true, I can't see Lizzington happening. Would he want to have a relationship with the young woman he treats as his own daughter? And would she want to have a relationship with the man who had a relationship with her mother?  
> That depresses me. :(
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters, and I do not make a profit from this. It's strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

 Katarina was staring at Ilya as they lay on the hotel bed together; she was dumbfounded by what he was willing to do for her. She was moved by his unwavering devotion to her and to their childhood pact, which he clearly took very seriously. She felt tired, but as she gazed into his eyes, she began feeling warm and energized. Katarina felt hope for the future, thanks to Ilya. She lightly touched his cheek, and he grasped her hand and held it. There was an intense look in his eyes, like he was yearning for her. She cautiously allowed her feelings to blossom into something she’d always denied: love. There was also the physical attraction that she’d ignored for so long. Katarina wanted to indulge Ilya and please him, but she also wanted to explore her own feelings. She’d felt distressed, anxious, depressed and alone, and now that she was touching his cheek, it was bringing her to life.

 Katarina hesitantly moved closer and touched her lips to his. For a moment, Ilya waited, not wanting to scare her off, but then he couldn’t hold back. He’d been wanting to kiss her for such a long time. He pressed firmly into a passionate kiss, and she reciprocated. She reciprocated so much that he soon found himself on his back, with her getting on top of him. Katarina straddled Ilya and resumed kissing him; she felt that he was hard, and it felt so good. He bucked his hips, pressing firmly against her, and she whimpered and began rubbing herself on him. They breathed heavier and looked at each other. 

 Ilya was a little astonished that Katarina was doing this; she’d always gently refused his advances. 

 “Katarina…are you sure you want to do this? I don’t want to ruin things between us…” Ilya said. 

 She rubbed very hard against him, and he closed his eyes in pleasure for a moment. 

 “I want to. It won’t ruin anything.” Katarina said lustfully. 

 She took her top off, then her bra; she giggled deviously at Ilya’s shocked expression as he looked at her breasts. Katarina grabbed Ilya’s shirt and decided to bypass the buttons; she ripped it open, further surprising him. Ilya wondered what had gotten into Katarina, but whatever it was, he was enjoying it. He also wondered what he would wear; they’d packed very light. She smirked and moved down so she could undo his belt. Katarina was excited and curious as she opened Ilya’s trousers; he lifted up and let her pull them down along with his underwear. She enjoyed finally seeing what he had in his pants and he enjoyed seeing her lustful expression. 

 Katarina got up and took her jeans and panties off, then she got on the bed again. Ilya was astounded as he surveyed her naked body; he moaned softly as she ran her hand along his erection. Katarina was thrilled and extremely aroused, so she eagerly straddled him again. They both sighed heavily with pleasure as she rubbed against him, now skin-to-skin. She leaned forward and kissed him passionately while his hands explored her sides and waist, her hips and thighs. He moved against her and she whimpered quietly into the kiss. They rubbed together until Katarina couldn’t wait any longer. She lifted up and guided his tip to her very wet opening, then she pushed down so he entered her. 

 “O Bozhe…” Ilya breathed. 

 “Mmm…trakhni menya, Ilya…” Katarina said seductively. 

 Katarina rocked up and down, taking Ilya deeper, then she began giving them both long strokes. She whimpered as she felt him grasp her hips and thrust into her. Ilya felt Katarina’s warm, slick walls moving up and down, hugging him tightly. He breathed heavier and watched her eyes close as she concentrated on the pleasure; her beautiful red hair cascaded over her shoulders and somewhat obscured her breasts. He gently reached up and moved her hair; she opened her eyes and smiled, then she flipped her hair out of the way of his view. Katarina held her hair back and revelled in Ilya’s lustful gaze as they moved together. 

 Katarina mewled softly as Ilya pulled her down; he moved his hips, changing his angle mid-thrust each time, and she was in ecstasy. 

 “Ilya…” Katarina moaned breathily. 

 Ilya was enraptured by the look of bliss on Katarina’s face, as well as how she’d said his name in pleasure. He continued thrusting this way because she obviously loved it. She was nearly panting, and her fingernails dug into his abdomen. 

 “Faster…” She breathed urgently. 

 Ilya gladly obliged, and Katarina began whimpering with his quick thrusts. He still watched her raptly, and she opened her eyes to watch him, too; her eyes blazed with lust. She was tensing up and tightening on him as she got closer. This also drove him closer to the peak. 

 “Ohhh Katarina…I’m going to come…” Ilya said intensely; he wasn’t sure if she wanted him to pull out.

 “Mm! Yes!” Katarina mewled. 

 She rode him even more enthusiastically, wanting him to come inside her. Ilya let himself get closer again. Katarina gasped and tensed up, then she made a tiny whimpering sound as she was on the verge of climaxing. Ilya thrust harder, and Katarina moaned loudly as she reached her orgasm; he immediately followed. He moaned breathily and began gushing heavily inside her as he came. Their bodies throbbed together with the waves of pleasure for several long moments, then the intense pleasure ebbed. They caught their breath and looked at each other, a little astonished. 

 Katarina gently leaned forward and kissed Ilya very softly. He moved slightly inside her and she hummed her pleasure at the sensation. 

 “You’re so beautiful.” Ilya said quietly. 

 “Thank you. And you’re incredibly handsome.” Katarina said, caressing his cheek. 

 “Thanks.” He said.

 They both smiled and kissed again. 

 “Ilya…” Katarina began. 

 He worried she was regretting it. 

 “Yes?” He probed. 

 “I do…love you…I hope you know that…” She said quietly. 

 Ilya was stunned for a moment, then he kissed her again. 

 “I love you, too. But you already know that.” He said, smirking. 

 She nodded and smiled. 

 “I know.” She said. 

 Katarina gently got off Ilya and slumped down beside him; she smirked as he took off his ripped shirt. He took the rest of his clothes off, then he pulled the blankets up over both of them. She felt tired again, and very satisfied, so she snuggled against him and closed her eyes. Ilya petted her head and caressed her cheek. 

 “Sweet dreams.” Ilya said softly. 

 “You too.” Katarina said quietly. 

 They put their arms around each other and settled in for a good sleep in preparation of the long, arduous journey ahead. 

  **The End**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I used google translate to go from English to Russian; the first should be "oh god" and the second should be "fuck me". ;P


End file.
